Verna, the Icy Inventor
by Grabbergirl
Summary: Just a story about Clemont and Bonnie's mother, Verna. The sister of Colress and the wife of Limone.


Shortly after Clemont turned ten and Bonnie was three, Verna, their mother left home and moved to Snowbelle City so she can work in a lab in the small town of Vanillice, a town that's not too far away from Snowbelle City. But Limone wasn't pleased with that idea and not even her children, Clemont and Bonnie. But she left anyways leaving Clemont in charge of Bonnie and the house.

Verna eventually arrives at Snowbelle City, she goes to her new house, "It's the nicest house out of the ones there" she says. She unpacks and adds furniture, then decorates the house. The house is very nice; she decides to walk around Snowbelle City. She finds a little girl, who looked no younger than a year of Bonnie age. She had light blue hair, wearing glasses and was bundled up for the cold. Verna felt bad for the little girl. "Hi there, where's your mommy?" she asks. The little girl was ready to cry, "My mommy and daddy are in a different region, my big sister, Morana was supposed to take care of me, but she went to Unova because she didn't want to take care of me or help Uncle Wulfric" she says. "What is your name?" she asks her. "My name is Nicole" she says. "You remind me of my own daughter, back in Lumiose City, Bonnie. Her big brother, Clemont will take good care of her. That wasn't very nice what your sister did" says Verna. "Will you take care of me?" asks Nicole. "Sure Nicky, as long as it's okay with your Uncle Wulfric" she says. She leads her to the Snowbelle Gym and she asks Wulfric if she can take care of his niece and he agreed. So she cared for Nicole.

She went to her lab and Nicole was always with her. Nicole was told all about Clemont and Bonnie, and her husband Limone. Now she wants Clemont to be her brother. "He's more responsible than my big sister" she says. "My brother was pretty bad too" says Verna, she was Colress' big sister. "What did he do to you, was he like my sister, Morana" asks Nicole. "He's done things worse to me than your big sister, he's hurted me and ignored me" she says. She sadly adjusts her glasses and hugs Nicole. "What did you do?" asks Nicole. "By the time I was a little girl, I ran away from home and took a plane to Kalos and a nice man and woman raised me until I was ten and I went on a Pokémon Journey and became an inventor" says Verna. "Who was your starter?" asks Nicole. "Chespin!" she says. "How did you meet Limone?" asks Nicole. "When I was a younger, my Chespin was stuck on a high building, then a Mega Blaziken rescued it" she says. "I heard a voice and looked up he is a super hero, I met him the next day and we fell in love. Eventually we got married and had our first child, Clemont. Then several years later, Limone decided he wanted to grow a beard for our next child and I let him do it and we had another child, Bonnie" said Verna.

"Your family sounds cool" says Nicole. Then one of Verna's seven siblings, her younger sister Limona, had a baby boy named Genoa. She couldn't take care of him, she was a scientist her other children are at home. She took care of little Genoa. Four years later, which is present, she returned home for a little bit to see her family. And she came back with surprise, she's pregnant again. She told Nicole, Genoa, and her lab partners. Soon her stomach grows and Nicole asks "What is it?" "I'm having another baby boy?" replies Verna. Genoa hears he leaps up with glee. "I'm going to a have a baby cousin! I hope he looks like Clemont and me!" he says. "I hope so to you do look like Clemont when he was your age" Verna says. Genoa giggles as she strokes his blond hair. "May I see the baby once it's born?" she asks. "May I too!" Genoa asks. "Yes but the baby will go to Clemont after it's born" says Verna. "I have you to take care of and I bet Clemont would love to have his new baby brother on journey" says Verna. "I will still get to see him?" asks Nicole. "Yes but that's if he sends us a picture or if he, Bonnie, and his friends come to Snowbelle City" she says. Genoa smiles, "Wow! Babies came from tummies? I didn't know that" he says happily. Verna giggles, "That's where Clemont, Bonnie, and everybody came from" she says. She sits on the swivel chair with Genoa in her lap, Genoa rubs her stomach and hugs it. Nicole is sitting down in a chair in blanket holding Verna's Pokémon, Aipom, Pachirisu, and Chespin.


End file.
